


Sharena and Hel Custom Supports

by Maxis_the_Mercenary



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxis_the_Mercenary/pseuds/Maxis_the_Mercenary
Summary: In “celebration” of Hel’s release, I wrote these supports between her and Sharena. They take place in my own custom canon, however, so please note that it is not a one-size-fits-all writing.
Kudos: 5





	Sharena and Hel Custom Supports

C support:

Sharena grunted as she slashed the training dummy in front of her.

Hel quite literally ghosted up to her. “Princess Sharena?”

The princess didn't acknowledge the goddess as she continued striking the dummy.

“I wish to apologize for what I had done.”

Sharena shot her a harsh glare over her shoulder and started striking more ferociously.

“I had no right to mettle in the land of the living.”

She stabbed.

“I was… angry.”

She sliced.

“Though… there is no excuse for what I did.”

Sharena stabbed the dummy where its eye would have been and drew a line down its thatch face. She turned. “I will _never_ forgive you.”

B support:

Hel once again ghosted towards Sharena. “Princess Sharena.”

“…Lady Hel,” she spoke as she continued her needlework.

“I wish to apologize once again for disturbing your training. And for angering you.”

“…I see.” The goddess started to leave until Sharena called out, “Lady Hel!” The taller woman turned back to her. “I… had a bad day yesterday. …M-maybe I will be able to forgive you, someday… But… I’m afraid that I don't foresee it coming to pass in the near future.”

“I understand. Thank you, Princess.”

A support:

“Lady Hel,” Sharena spoke as she approached the goddess. “I wish to apologize for my cold behavior towards you.”

“Princess Sharena. It is of no consequence.”

“No, it was wrong of me. I… spoke with my daughter, and she told me that continuing to harbor this grudge would never lead to happiness. Besides, in the end, no harm was done.”

“The young girl who asked what flavor I was,” Hel asked with a smile. “She’s wiser than she seems. But, please, do not feel that you need to move on so soon.”

Sharena smiled. “Yes, that's her. But, no, I am ready now. I forgive you, Lady Hel. And I want you to have this.” She held out an embroidered image of a bouquet.

Hel accepted in gingerly. “…Thank you, Princess Sharena. It's beautiful.”

“Please. Call me Sharena.”


End file.
